


More Than I Should

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Thank you for reading!If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:twitter @kaydawoniecuriouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika





	More Than I Should

It was just another job – another rich kid in need of prodding and encouragement not really to excel but at least do better so as not to besmirch the family name. Or so Rowoon thought as he drove towards his new student's house. 

He ended up in a gated community. Uniformed guards checked his ID and told him the house was located on top of the hill. 

On any other day, Rowoon would have gawked at the size of the houses and their magnificent lawns but he didn’t want to make a bad impression on his first day so he drove past the houses, following the signs leading to the place.

There was another gate at the foot of the hill with a small building attached beside it. A man was standing under its shade and signalled for him to stop. 

Rowoon rolled down his window and put on his best smile. "Hello, my name's Kim Rowoon. I'm here for Yoo Taeyang-ssi. I'm his new tutor," he said. 

The man leaned down and peered into the car.  “We've been informed of your arrival," he said after a few seconds. The man straightened up and adjusted his jacket in a practiced manner that an onlooker wouldn’t miss the holstered weapons he was carrying.

Rowoon pulled his lips in a tight smile and thanked the guard as the gates swung open.  

"Shit, Rowoon, what did you get yourself into," he muttered carefully driving to the top.

The road wound and twisted and finally, Rowoon made one last turn and arrived at the top.

 "Woah," he exclaimed as he approached the driveway. Rowoon slowed down, taking in as much of the house as he can. It was made in the style of those French manors that are always in movies.

He spotted two men wearing suits standing in what it supposed to be the entrance. He maneuvered the car and parked just past them.

Rowoon took a deep breath and got out of the car, clutching his books closer to his chest.

"Hello, I'm Kim Rowoon. I'm the new tutor," he said upon reaching the entrance. 

"This way please, sir," one of the guys said leading him inside the house. "I'm sorry but I have to frisk you and check your bag," 

"I-ah, I mean, yeah okay," Rowoon answered, holding both his arms up his side just like what he sees in the movies. 

The man made quick pats all over his body and checked his bags thoroughly while Rowoon watched in silence. 

"Am I going to be checked whenever I come here?" he asked when the guy was done. 

"That depends on the boss.” He replied. With a satisfied nod, he asked Rowoon to follow him.

They went deeper into the house where two grand staircases lead to the second floor. The man took the one on the right and proceeded to walk through a hallway filled with paintings.

“The library is through here and this is where you'll mostly work." He said.

They continued in silence and Rowoon started feeling out of place with every step. Every inch of the house speaks of money, grandeur and all those things that one can only dream of.

Finally, they arrived at the end of the hall where an elderly man was waiting.

“Kim Rowoon-ssi, my name is Sebastian. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said.

"Hello, sir, it's so nice to meet you too,” Rowoon replied with a bow.

"Oh, please just call me Sebastian. Taeyang-ssi will be with you in a moment. Please make yourself comfortable," the man said, as he led Rowoon inside the library.

Rowoon was agape the moment he stepped inside the room. Almost every inch of the wall was covered in books reaching all the way to the top. There were huge windows in between some of the shelves and a French door leading out into the balcony.

The rest of the room was furnished with small wooden tables upon which elegant reading lights were placed. There were different styles of armchairs but they somehow work together, giving the place a homey vibe.

"Please, take a seat. I’ll return shortly,”

"Thank you," Rowoon replied.

As soon as he left, Rowoon pulled out his phone and took pictures of the room. He went to the nearest bookcase and pulled out a leather-bound book. He inspected every inch of the book – from its beautiful, golden engraving to how the pages aged in a beautiful brown. He cracked open the book as careful as he could, a gasp of fascination escaping his lips as the pages crackled wonderfully.

Rowoon raised the book to his nose and inhaled deeply.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it,”

Rowoon froze. He then turned slowly, facing the direction from where the voice came.  

A guy about his age was leaning against the entrance, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“I-ah.. haha, I’m sorry, I…” Rowoon said, hastily closing the book and returning it on the shelf. He can feel his cheeks burning but he sucked up the embarrassment and walked towards the guy.

“Hello, I’m Kim Rowoon,” he said with a bow.

“I’m Taeyang,”

“Please, sit.” Taeyang said.

“Tell me about yourself, Rowoon-ssi,” Taeyang asked as soon as they were settled on their seats. “What do you really do? What are your hobbies? Are you in a relationship? Please, tell me everything,”

Rowoon raised an eyebrow but Taeyang was looking at him intently and he could feel the genuine curiosity radiating out of the boy.  

"Uhm, well, I’m going to take the licensure exams for teachers in a few months and uhm.. hobbies… hmm, I love to cook, “ Rowoon said.

"Ah, you will cook for me one of these days!” Taeyang exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Will cook? Will? Rowoon thought.

It wasn’t even a question or a request. It was a statement dropped with such certainty that Rowoon was pretty sure Taeyang always gets what he wants – no matter how ridiculous that thing maybe.

"Anyway, come on, I'll show you the rest of the house,” Taeyang said bolting from his chair and exiting the room without a look back. Rowoon had no choice but to follow. 

 _This kid is really used to bossing people around_ , Rowoon thought. 

They went back to the ground floor and started from there. They finished the entire floor and weirdly, Rowoon never thought, even for one second, that Taeyang was showing off. Or maybe, the fact that Taeyang was still interviewing him gave him that impression. Still, Rowoon made sure to answer everything honestly all the while trying to memorize which room is where.

They found themselves back at the library after about two hours, with Rowoon feeling exhausted from all the walking. Sebastian entered after them, carrying a new tray with two glasses of water and another set of food. He set it on the table between them just as a clock chimed four times, its sound echoing inside the room. 

"By the way, Rowoon-ssi, you're only allowed on the premises until 4 pm. We can extend it until 5 pm but that's it," the elderly man said. 

“Why?” he asked.

“Master Taeyang has work to attend to,” Sebastian replied. 

Rowoon glanced at his student who was hastily typing on his phone.

“So, uhm, should I go now?” he asked.

Taeyang looked up then, a sad smile on his lips. “I’m sorry, Rowoon-ssi. It was a lot of fun. I’ll see you next week,”

With that, Taeyang stood up and walked towards the exit, leaving a confused Rowoon in his wake.

“I’m so sorry about him. It must be urgent,” Sebastian said.

“It’s okay,” Rowoon said as he started to gather his stuff. “I’ll see you next week, Sebastian,”

+++++

 “So how's the new student?" Inseong asked as soon as Rowoon took a seat across from him. 

"Dude, they're super rich. He's like a prince! With a butler and everything!" Rowoon exclaimed. He went on to tell Inseong about the location of the house and the armed guards and the amazing library.

"But, I'm only allowed on the premises until 5 pm," Rowoon finished. 

"5 pm? 5 pm? That's like almost sunset," Inseong said, leaning on his seat with a thoughtful expression. "Hey, do you think they're vampires?" he speculated. 

"Vampires? Really, Inseong?" 

"What? I mean, think about it. They want you out of the house by 5. That's like giving you enough time to get out of the house and the neighborhood. Oh shit, what if it's actually a vampire neighborhood?!" 

Rowoon huffed. "I can't believe you," 

Inseong chuckled and went back to eating his food. 

"You know what, I just thought of something," he suddenly said, looking up at Rowoon with all seriousness. 

"Do you think they're connected to the Mafia?" Inseong asked. "I mean, I've heard rumours for years but no one can actually confirm it,”

Rowoon crossed his arms in front of him. “Rumors? What kind of rumours?”

“Oh you know. The usual drugs and weapons trade that is supposedly happening around in the city that's why certain places are inaccessible at times. And how there's always police around those area?" Inseong replied. 

He had heard about those rumors but come on, they are living in Seoul - one of the biggest cities in the world. Rowoon was sure that the criminal happenings around are a part of it. Still, Inseong has a point. 

"It is possible," Rowoon said, sighing. "That would explain all the firepower and tight security. And maybe the 5 pm thing is when they actually do all their mafia stuff," 

Inseong looked at him worriedly. "Do you really have to do it? You have enough part-time jobs as it is,"

"Nah. I gave up the other jobs. This tutoring gig pays bigger than all three of my side jobs combined." Rowoon answered. 

Inseong sighed, "Just be careful, okay? And call me when something happens or if you need anything," 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:  
> twitter @kaydawonie  
> curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika


End file.
